Sleep
by Flights
Summary: Dreams are unexplainable. And soon, these people will find themselves bound by fate to travel to New York...where the end of the world takes place. Then...hell in the creativity of King starts pouring out as they realize the world they are in. Blood Walks
1. The Start

_He opened his eyes. He stared out into the sky. What a dark, horrible sky. It was filled with horrid black smoke. He looked around. He saw people running everywhere, people on homemade strollers, bodies disemboweled, things on fire, debris…and it was everywhere. He was laying down right in the middle of it on the cold hard street._

_He stood up in the middle of New York City. People were busting out of windows with something in their hands, whether it be a weapon, or a body. Except, he knew everything was a weapon._

_More people were dying. More burning buildings. More burning people. Bullets rung out from the walls. He smiled as he saw New York City tear itself apart. Men cried, Women shrieked, children wide eyed, being taken away, and babies going on with their endless racket. He walked across, and saw a car coming straight for him. He smiled. This was a dream come true._

Bryan woke up, shouting the word car. Could that be counted as a nightmare? Bryan looked around to see that he was still in California, which he was. On the very edge of Los Angeles, Bryan lived. Bryan looked towards his parent's door to the room. It was closed. He leaned his head to the left. Bryan lived in quite a big apartment. The window to stare at the city was huge. Bryan stared longer at the door. It opened, and a man came out. The man stared at the little kid. _Apartment._ Bryan looked up to the tall man.

"You're not daddy." Bryan said,

The man cursed as he saw the little blond haired blue-eyed serious looking boy. He pulled out something metal, and took off his big hat, which covered his whole face. His hair was grayish black, and he was balding. His eyes- they were brown, and normal. Except for the large scowl on his face. Bryan stared at his hand. He was holding a gun.

"Who the hell is this?" The man shouted, looking into the room.

A woman cried in the room. The man shouted again and she cried louder. Bryan came into the room, holding his stuffed rabbit, and in his bugs' bunny pajamas. Bryan's eyes searched the room. Clothes were everywhere, and the bed was ragged. Someone had been in it. The room was fairly large in height, and was as big as an average [that means average! living room. It yet had another huge window. It was very dark in that room.

"Mommy, did you do something bad?" Bryan asked.

She cried again. His mother had fair brown hair, long of course, and her face was really pretty. She was really something. Now, the man who was holding the gun, he was not a pretty sight. Bryan had his mother's eyes. The man was going crazy.

"Yes. I did." His mother said sadly.

The man aimed his pistol at Bryan. His mother cried.

"No! He's only five years old! He's just about to go to school. Please, George, please!" She cried out.

George apparently, didn't listen. George grabbed Bryan by the shoulder.

"Lets go to the bathroom, okay?" He said as he forced Bryan into the bathroom.

Bryan whined and shoved his shoulder away from George, the man with the gun, and looked at him with the back of his head to the mirror. George aimed the gun between his eyes. Bryan had a very serious look on his face and George shut the door.

"Say cheese, kid." George said as he pulled the trigger. The mirror shattered to pieces.

_A man walked down the street. He lowered his head down. He hit himself in the head. Damn it to hell! Why did I do that to her? Why did I put the knife in her? He thought to himself, and he walked down the sidewalk in a dark coat with the collar sticking straight up. He had a beard, and no hair. His beard wasn't a very long beard, in fact, it was just shaven but the sideburns and of course, the beard was still there. He was growing his hair back, trying to not look like a hillbilly. Some Christian teen had sworn that he was the main singer from Demon Hunter. The man sighed. What was with himself and the world around him? As he walked by, everyone gave a glare at him. A few kids pointed and parents pushed their hands away. That made this man angry. He walked over to the pond, and as soon as he walked over there, everyone bolted away, even a guy with his pants pulled down escaped from his john. The man cursed when everyone was gone. Now the block was empty. Sooner or later the cops were coming. All because he lost it and stabbed the person he loved the most. Sooner or later every single scandal in his life would unfold that he didn't do. And everyone thought he was completely guilty. He wasn't insane. Anger…just took control. The world does not know how much it does to people. And this man wasn't perfect. He just lost it. Once was all it would take. The man took out a knife that was about as long as a switchblade. He took it out of its sheath, and stood near the water. He cursed himself, and plunged the knife into himself. No one mostly in that town even knew his name. The man remembered his name: -\-. Then everything went white. One last thought: Wasn't it supposed to be black?_

Hiro woke up to a startled groan. What a strange dream. He looked around. Hiro hit himself in the head again. He didn't know why. But he just felt angry with himself. He got out of bed, undressed and dressed, and walked out. Of course he brushed his teeth, cause Hiro swore his dad had eyes in the walls. He was fourteen. He looked a lot like Hiro from the show Heroes. And there was really something with him and time. Hiro had glasses, but he wore contacts so his parents wouldn't mix him up with the man on the T.V screen. He was a quarter Japanese, his mom was all Jap, but his dad was half Japanese half American. He lived in North Carolina. He really wasn't fond of there, but heck, it was surely sort of home. Realism was there, but it sucked.

Hiro looked around the living room in his trailer-trash home he lived in. Even though the trailer had at least 20 rooms, including the beginning doorway when you come inside. Hiro saw his little sister slumped on the sofa- was that an American word? What was scary is that his sister slept with her eyes open and sleep walked and sleep talked. Hiro had to lock his door to keep her from sleep in his bed. He also tied his sisters' legs to her bedpost. Her sister loooooved furniture, and had to switch days on which sofa or bed. Hiro saw her twitching like crazy, and he shoved her of the couch. He turned on the T.V to find American crap. _Yay, Scooby Doo._ That's why Youtube was his favorite site. Let's watch Naruto in Japanese! Did you hear they are now in a new series? Hiro looked towards his front door, which seemed it was always opening and closing. Hiro sighed as he watched Scooby Doo eat his ass off. There was one question Hiro always thought:

_Don't they get really constipated from eating so much food?_

He had no idea what was going to happen next in his life.

_A man was flown out of a room. His head had just done a complete 360. His gun flew out of his hands. It landed on a soft bed, with a woman who was crying, and now was screaming because of the dead man. A little boy came out of the room, and his eyes glowed a certain color along with blue. Something was __**definitely**__ wrong, if you call that being strange. The woman freaked and went for the gun. Somehow when she pulled the trigger, there was no bullet. She pulled it five more times. Nothing happened. Then she checked the bullets. Six in a row. She then fainted from the blood. The boy had blood on his hands. He went over to the body, and said something to it._

"_Go away."_

Erie sighed as she stared at the T.V. Her mom kept ABC 11 on for hours. Her mom thought that station was _safe_. Erie preferred NBC and GMA. The only good thing off of ABC. Erie stared at the boring meteorologists went on, and on, and on. But…what a freaky dream. Erie listened in as the boring man talked about crime.

"…_We have no idea how this happened. This is breaking news. At 5 o clock in the morning we found a man dead with his head turned a complete 360. Then after seeing the door and the man break down before her eyes, and seeing her son walk out of the room calm, she apparently freaked out and went for a pistol to shoot herself. Six rounds were supposed to come out, but not a single one did, the authorities went onto the scene and were shocked. They found the mans DNA on the boys hands. The names of the people are not being released and both of these civilians are going to be questioned for further notice. This is breaking news. I…I don't know what to say…"_

Erie stared in surprise. The world was finally going to find out what people really can do, especially powers. Erie heard everyone come into the other room. She lived in Michigan.

"Erie, please come here. The family is having a meeting." Her mother exclaimed.

Erie groaned and got up to go to the other room. Then her little brother wandered off, and looked out a window in the hallway.

"Car!" He said, rushing into the living room.

"Jason, come back here!" She said rushing across the way to the window.

They had no idea a car would bust inside the room and kill their mom.

_Dark days it was, to Jacob Monday. He hated Mondays. It was his last name, even though he loved to have people to cry out in pain on Mondays. Mondays he always killed his victim. Jacob was a serial killer, or more like an assassin for a right cause. He killed the patriots and non-patriots that he researched and found out about them. He tried to kill them, and them only. All they would find was a man who died from a heart attack. Jacob used to be a surgeon, and he was very good with scalpels and needles, and he knew exactly how to make it look like a normal death. He had found a guy trying to kill himself. Jacob had no idea what he was talking about. But, Jacob Monday was going for his next kill, either North Carolina or Michigan. Jacob Monday stared at the clock as it ticked away from existence…_

A boy, about fourteen, or sixteen, walked along a neighborhood. It had just snowed last night in Solon, Ohio. Solon was a part of Cleveland, Ohio. The boy- well, teenager- had a Yankees cap on. Not that he liked the Yankees, but he was just confused in his life. He was even more confused when he had that dream. What was Jacob Monday, or his dream trying to tell him? He had a meeting with a friend in Solon, and neither of them knew each other's names. They were just friends. His friend was a major skateboarder. The teenager's boyfriend had just come down to see him from Michigan, and he didn't care that she was fat. He thought her heart shone like golden roses. She was kind of like that. But she could get pissed real easy. He was from New York City, which he was going back in a few days. He smiled, and let the sunlight approach his face. He smiled as that happened. But then he realized no one had a vision for him to complete. He was just an average, non-existing, left out person. He kicked a fence on the street he was walking on. The snow fell off of it and exploded it in his face. He cursed and looked around him. He would miss this place so much. So so much. The neighborhood was so friendly. Then he realized the fence he kicked was the fence for the skate park.

He immediately saw his friend skating on a ramp. A very tall ramp. And his friend was getting frustrated about something. The teenager looked up at his friend and leaned against the fence behind him. The fence in front of him was the covered entrance with some kind of mat, barbed wire, chain fence, and a ramp. The skateboarding kid was on the ramp. The teenager stepped back to watch his friend. He was good at skateboarding!

Then something tragic happened. It was also crazy. The skateboarding kid did a trick even the best pro couldn't do. Right as he was about to land it, something black snatched his foot. The skateboarding kid screamed, and the teenager's eyes widened. He rushed over as the skateboarder fell.

…There was no skateboarder that fell. All that was there was just a drop of water, and black snow. Black snow? What had just happened? His friend just disappeared out of nowhere. Then he noticed more black snow, actually, a trail of black snow, a trail of bread crumbs. The teenager quickly followed the clues he had to find his friend.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought.

_A man stumbled across the ground, as people laughed at him and pointed. The man was drunk. Yet his face was sober, full of sorrow. And yet, it had started to rain. Everyone except for him ran to his or her cars. They had all left from a bar. It was a pretty convenient environment. Stone picked ground, a little fence around a garden around a tree. And the wind was blowing extremely hard, along with the rain. All the man had in the middle of the night was an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt and ripped jeans. The man was at least 21. He was drinking, so wouldn't you guess? The man couldn't see straight. Everything was blurry. There was two of everything. The man stumbled to the tree, and leaned against it. He had sinned, and had left the love of his live behind to wait for him. As he closed his eyes, he saw darkness enclose around him, about to consume him._

_He heard a single voice echo in his head as it did._

'_Sinners need no mercy…or sympathy…'_

Alex kicked back his feet and waited for his dad to pull up. He smiled at his dream. It was freaky, but it was like a video game. Except real. No, it was video game. It had to be.

Alex sighed. Everything was so boring. Except for dreams. He sat in the garage to his house, fumes giving off so much Alex thought he had to go to the bathroom. The garage was pretty much packed with lawn mowers, weed whackers, and other tools, except for the empty car space.

Alex's dad was always late.

He loved Cats and Dogs. 50- 50 between them, he couldn't decide, never. The dark garage seemed to be one of those questioning rooms. What was the complicated word for it? Alex couldn't remember, but it was where the asked you about what happened. Alex sighed at this, but patiently waited as thoughts flowed fluently through his mind.

His dad _finally _pulled up

He picked up his backpack at the end of the steps, and pulled the string at the top of the garage, and it opened the door before his dad could react to click a simple button to open the garage door.

Alex smiled, and exited the garage door. He looked prepared. Born prepared.

Alex opened the car door. The car was a Ford Truck. Who cares what kind it was, but the color was black, and sure seemed nice with XM radio with white leather seats. There, was his best friend, Carl, who looked more like a Jimmy, and he seemed if he had just caught his breath. Carl's black curly hair went to fall over his eyes, only to fall on his nose when he slammed his head down to get something on the floor.

Two seats beside Carl, was Alex's secret girlfriend. He didn't want to freak out his parents, but barely anyone knew about it. Only Carl and a few kids- about a whole classroom- of fifth graders- that was about twenty, only they knew. And they were all of different classes. So, that counts, right?

His girlfriend had a black Tony Hawk cap on with a red symbol for Tony Hawk. She was wearing a white tank top, wearing a light blue small short-sleeved shirt underneath, her pants fit her mood perfectly, and it was punk, and it was just one word.

_Whatever_.

She was wearing Vintage 2004 Carolina All-Stars Converses. And she still had her iPOD earphones in her ears. She was listening to Green Day, and you could definitely hear it blaring with the car's engine off. The song that was playing was 'Welcome to paradise'. One of Green Day's oldest. At least at first they were good. Alex's dad looked bored.

"Your dad…drives fast…" Carl muttered with absolutely no breath.

"Does he really?" Alex asked, curious, and also, he was teasing his dad.

"Sit down, now." His Dad muttered loudly and impatiently.

Alex took his time to sit down and buckle up.

"Why is your dad in such a hurry?" His girlfriend asked.

"Because." His dad answered.

"Please don't tell me we have to pick up Mom." Alex said, almost asking.

"Yep. You know she hates it when I'm late." His dad answered.

Alex groaned, and his dad twitched. He didn't turn back around.

Sadly, his girlfriend didn't want to reveal her name. Just as 'The girl'.

Carl twitched his head. Alex and 'The girl' turned to him with their eyebrows raised as the car started to move.

Carl's body also began to shake, but he stopped.

"S-s-sirens...I hear sirens..." Carl said, the worry in his voice unaviodable. He couldn't hide it.

Alex laughed heartily.

"We won't crash, trust me. Right Dad?" Alex asked.

His father really didn't know how to answer. Car crashes were extremely frequent, and usually, there was one of those 'Lime-A-Time' trucks that caused it, since they were so huge. But what worried him was they lived so close to the highway...

"...Right, Alex." His father gave Carl a thumbs up, but he wasn't too satified. The girl just shrugged and pulled out her earphones.

Alex smiled. _Thank God for that, she actually knows how to communicate. Wow, did not know that._ He thought.

She seemed to read his mind, and glared at him.

Alex was a rather tall boy, a little wide eyed. His eyes were blue, deep blue, and everyone told him his eyes were gorgous. But not to him, Alex heard people say it to his parents. His dirty blond hair was half in his eyes, half not. His face was purly clean, no acne in sight. He wore a grey shirt with in big letters imprinted on the shirt was 'Huh?' on it, and his jeans really told you he really did not like listening to certain people.

_A few minutes later_

"Look, we're almost out of gas!"

"No, honey, we are not. Look, we're fine. We're gonna make it-"

"No, we are not!"

The bickering between Alex's mother and father was unbearable. His girlfirned stared at him like if he had the power to stop this. Carl was just holding over his head, for he was always scared of the road.

The bickering twisted a million knots inside his stomach that made Alex want to squeal in pain. Alex didn't want his friends to see this, and the rage seemed to seep up Alex's throat, and he tasted bile in the back of it.

Then he bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

And then he heard the sound of screeching tires, and he lost it.

"STOP IT!"

The scream of absolute agony echoed, and surprised his parents so much that his father had lost control of the steering wheel and the road he wasn't even paying attention to.

Cars honked, but then a louder sound came along.

His mother looked at Alex with hateful eyes, and she unbuckled his seat belt.

"I am going to punish you." His mother said, as she slowly crouched to her feet.

His father looked to the side, his blue eyes wide as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY DEAR FUCKING GOD!" He shouted, and Alex's mother turned to the window, as his father tried to move the car.

Then the radio turned on, and Carl listened carefully, he saw Alex's girlfriend stare at the window, as the car moved back and forth.

It was stuck.

All he could hear was that retarded voice of some random clown on some kind of bouncy toy.

_'Huhuh-HIIIII kids! It's Lime-A-Time...'_

And then the blaring sound of a horn.

And five pairs of eyes staring at the front of the thing they feared most.

End Of The First Chapter


	2. Explanation from Me

Disclamer: I do not own Stephen King or anything to do with that!

But I did create the character's.

I will put in the other chapter later, I just wanted to see how people reacted.

This is an old story. But I added and re-did a few things. But not many.

The second chapter...well...I will add thmes from Cell, The Shining, and Pet Semetary.

They will encounter the things from those stories, as well as travel across them, like Parrel worlds, but it has to do with the end of the world, and I have added my own stuff to this.

It really isn't a fanfiction. Just something in relation to Stephen King. I am planning to read Salem's Lot, and there will be vampires!

Like Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's _Demon In My View_ and _Shattered Mirror_.

Disclamer: Same thing about that author. I don't have to do with anything.


End file.
